


Young Noah Meeting (FemAllen x Wisely)

by SayoriKurosaki



Series: Young Noah Meeting [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Female Allen Walker, Human Wisely, Red - Freeform, Young Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoriKurosaki/pseuds/SayoriKurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Red(Young Allen) and Wisely met before awakening as Noahs and became friends. And how will they react when they meet again during the thrid exorist arc. Rape in the later chapters. </p><p>By the way Jackson is Wisely as a human since his human name is unknown, and sorry for the bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> As mentioned in the summary. Jackson is Wisely as a human. Hope you enjoy, sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Prologue

~~Normal~~

It was a cold and rainy day. Rain drops fell lightly as summer rain, as a young boy with shoulder length dark red - almost brown - auburn hair.

The young boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him as he ran from a large mob of angry people. They carried all kinds of different weapons, including torches, knifes and many more.

As the child ran around a corner, he noticed an entrance to a long and dark alleyway. The boy then proceeded to enter the said alleyway, where he found a small man-made crawl space on the right hand side near the back. Perfect to hide within.

As the young boy finished crawling into the small hole, angry mob ran right past the alleyway the heavily panting boy was at.

Within the gap he hid within, the auburn haired child backed further until he backed in to what he believed to be the back. He flinched as he felt the so-called wall stir as it let out a small groan.

The first shrieked and shot towards the entrance and turned to face the second person. The second child was then woken up by a high pitched shriek, causing the medium haired boy to jump awake. In progress, hitting his head against the ceiling of the man-made hole.

The second clutched his head while hissing in pain. When the throbbing pain in the second's head calmed down, he looked towards the source to see the shadow of a small being around 7-8 years of age. He couldn't make out the proper features as it was late in the afternoon.

And any light outside is blocked away from the alleyway. "Who are you?" the still sleepy child asked. "I should be tha one tae ask yeh tha'" the first replied. The second narrowed his eyes at the first

"Okay, one: i was here first and you also interrupted my sleep. Two: i asked first. Also i like what, a year or two years older. So i'm going ask again and i expect an answer this time. Who are you?" the second demanded. 

"Don't 'ave a name, but yeh can call meh Red" the first mumbled. Red shifted to a low sitting position as he looked at the second. 

"Okay, that's a nice introduction. My name is Jackson. No surname. Nice to meet you" the second - now identified as Jackson - said. 

"Now, i asked you a question, so you can ask me one" Jackson offered. "Go ahead, ask me whatever you want. I'll reply the best i can" Jackson continued after he saw Red's slight hesitation. 

After a few moments of silence, Red spoke up. "Aren't yeh gonna hurt meh?" Red carefully questioned. Jackson sat there, looking at Red dumb founded. 

"Huh? Why on earth would i hurt you. You're an innocent child. The only thing that's bad about you is your manner and speech" Jackson said concernedly. 

Red didn't say anything - couldn't say anything. He was shocked. Red bowed his head, his hair helping hiding his eyes and his face. 

"Hate... like you" Red mumbled, his voice was barely above a whisper, making it hard to hear. "Um, could you please repeat that but louder this time" Jackson requested.

"I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YEH! YEH ALL ACT NICE AND SWEET! BUT THEN ALL YEH DAE IS HURT ME AND TRY TO KILL MEH! I HATE YEH ALL!" Red yelled. Jackson just sat there shocked with the outburst. Along with the fact others have tried to kill a child that was even younger than him. 

Jackson and Red sat there for minutes in heavy silence. The silence was interrupted by little sobs and sniffles. Jackson realized the he was crying, so Jackson did the only thing he could think of. 

He leaned forward, wrapping his small arms around the 7 - possibly 8 - year old boy. As Red felt arms wrapping around him, he stiffened. He was terrified. 

Red struggled to escape the pair of arms, but soon found it futile as this only to cause Jackson to tighten his grip around him.

It was a while before Red finally gave in and hugged back, burying his head in to the older boys shoulder crying for what felt like hours for the youngest, before he cried himself to sleep. 

Jackson sighed softly and quietly before shifting, while careful not to wake up the sleeping boy, in to a more comfortable sitting position with Red laying in his lap, with his head resting against his chest. 

Soon afterwards, Jackson fell into a deep sleep until the next morning. 

 

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Please comment below and tell me if anything needs fixed with. Thank you.**


	2. The Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1- The Chance

**~~Jackson POV~~**

I woke up, unable to feel my legs. I tried to move them in to a more comfortable position until i realized there was another body on my legs. 

That's when i remember what had occurred yesterday late afternoon. I looked down to see Red still fast asleep on my lap. 

And since it was currently early morning, light could actually make it in to the alleyway and the entrance in to the small hole he and Red were hidden within. 

I took this chance to get a good look of Red's features, he had a cute angelic face. It was like Red was actually a girl instead of a boy. 

He had chin-length dark auburn hair, which most was tied up in a ponytail by a bright red ribbon, leaving the rest the hang at the sides of his face. He wore dirty clothing which consisted of a pair of ripped, dirty and battered pants. He had a dirt covered and slightly larger shirt on.

He also wore a kitchen mitten to cover his left hand. And the souls of his shoes were barely hanging on, they even looked like they were big for him. 

To simply put it, he was filthy. Dirty and was on his clothes, hair and any show able skin he could see. 

'Guess after he wakes up i should take him to the river a few miles to get cleaned up and look for any sort of clothing for him. Maybe for myself to, my shirt is getting a bit big now' i thought. 

**~~Normal POV~~**

Red stirred awake to find leaning against something nice and warm, still half asleep, Red snuggled closer wanting more heat to warm up his freezing cold body. It was then he heard a low chuckle, arms tightening around his small frame and a head pressing against his own. 

Red stiffened and tried to break free from the tight grip, worried one of the villagers had managed to capture him while he slept. "Hey warm all you want, i'm not letting you go. At least not now anyway, it's freezing this morning so lets exchange body heat. Okay" Jackson grinned. 

"LET MEH THA FUCK GO. YA BLOODY BASTARD" Red demanded. Jackson's grin quickly dropped to deep frown. "Okay, one: i know that your the so-called devil-spawn i've heard passbyers talked about. I looked at your left arm while you slept" Jackson plainly stated as though he didn't have a care in the world. 

At his words Red froze, he looked up and stared at the older boy with fear filled eyes. "A-a-are yeh gonna hurt meh?" Red asked. Jackson stared clueless at Red before shaking his head.

"No, i'm going to hurt you. You are the victim, wrongly accused for nothing. Anyway, i'm not cruel, not like the adults are" Jackson simply explained. 

He smiled down at Red and tightened his hug once again. "Hey, i have an idea. Would you like to hear it?" Jackson asked. A small cheeky smile on his face. 

"Hell no!" Red hissed back, he of screamed at him but decided not to. Jackson did have a point about the passbyers, they would most likely hear him and he could then get caught. 

"To bad you're gonna hear it anyway. So heres what i was thinking. I'm leaving this village at noon, which should be in a few hours time seeing how the sun is almost at its highest peak. So anyway i would imagine that the villagers would of blocked any sort of access in or out of the village in case they was a possibility that you still within the village walls and so it would near impos - ""Will yae just tae tha fuckin' point already, i don't have time fer yer shite pal" Red so-rudely interrupted. 

Jackson huffed and pouted. "Fine, what i was trying to say the only you can get out is with my help. But i have one condition. If you want out then we stick together after we leave. You know brothers traveling together. I'll give you half an hour until you need to tell me your answer" Jackson offered. 

During their entire conversation, Red stayed seated on Jackson's legs. 

"This is your only chance. Well only chance for a while, maybe a week at least. But then you'd have to starve" Jackson added. 

They both sat in silence for about 20 or so minutes. Red still sat on Jackson's lap, his head rest against the others chest. He thought about the offer. And Red had to admit, Jackson had a point. 

The village will possibly block any entrance, thinking he was still within the village. And if it met he was also stuck with the annoying asshole, it would the best they stick together. 

So Red took his only chance out of Black Stone Village. He went with Jackson and they escaped with a couple of cuts an bruises. 

**I just fixed any spelling mistakes in the Prologue and this chapter.**


	3. One Week Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens a week later after escaping Black Stone Village (the place where Prologue and Chapter 1 happened). Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2- One Week Later

**~~Normal POV~~**

_**One Week**   **Later**_

It had already been a week since Red and Jackson first met. And a week since Red and Jackson escaped Black Stone Village and started traveling together. 

The two were currently within a deep and dark forest, the perfect place to hide from any human population

And during that week, Red had managed to keep _his_ two very important secrets. Well so far anyway. 

**~~Red POV~~**

A week. A week and i've so far - and thankfully - been able to keep my left, red and deformed arm hidden.  

But the one i was more worried was the fact i'm a girl. If Jackson every found out, i would have to leave him. Normally i wouldn't have a problem running away from anyone, even if i promised to stay with them. 

But for some reason, even if i think about leaving Jackson, my heart begins to ache. I just don't understand. What's happening to me. 

"Hey, Red" i could hear my name being shouted. I turned around to see Jackson jogging up to me. "I found a lake nearby, it's clean. Also theres no signs of life, so we don't have to worry about anything swimming against us. Surprisingly it's at an alright temperature. So come on we can even wash our other set of clothing" Jackson said. 

He grabbed my right hand and basically dragged me for about 5 minutes before we came to a small sparkling clean lake, with a narrow stream running. Giving fresh clean water and getting rid of the dirty. 

"Lets start with cleaning any spare clothing we have, except the pair we'll wear after our bath" Jackson called out. I didn't notice that he had already moved to the edge of the lake.

He grabbed the small stolen pack bag and brought out four full sets of clothing. Two sets for the each of us. He then placed them within the lake and started to scrub them,making any dirt to wash off almost immediately, then drift down the stream away from us.

"Hey Red, i have some rope inside of the pack bag. Can you tie each end to different trees so that we can use it as a hanging line for the clothes?" Jackson asked me. I nodded and looked inside the bag to see a 10 meters or so length of rope. I walked towards a few nearby trees.

I climbed up both, which was kinda hard considering i could only my right hand and feet, and tied both ends tightly. Trying to make them as horizontally as i could. "Oi, Jackson. I'm done. Imma head fer a wash. Ya peek i'll kill ya, got it?" Jackson nodded as i headed to the east of him.

As soon as i could no longer see him, i sighed as started to strip before quickly entering the lake. I shivered slightly as the lukewarm lake water touched my skin. I scrubbed most of the dirt off of me and as i was about to clean my hair i saw someone bomb diving in to the water in front of me.

I froze in shock and fear. I was scared, not knowing who it was. I tried to hide my left arm by facing to the side, making it so that the intruder could only see the right side of my body. I also tried to hide as much of my body as i could. I didn't want anybody to know that i'm a girl. There are sick bastards in this world who take advantage of woman for their own needs and pleasure.

I shrank further in to water as the intruder began to emerge up to the surface. I could only see messy brown hair and bare shoulder blades. The person in front then started to turn around and i gasped.

"JACKSON" i yelled in rage.

 

**Hope you guys enjoys. I want to thank everyone for reading and for those who gave me kudos. I really appreciate it. Thank you XD.**


	4. The Revealed Truth

**~~Jackson POV~~**

After ten minutes of washing mine and Red's spare clothing, i hanged them up on to rope to dry. I got most of the water out of them so it shouldn't take long, maybe a couple of hours. I started to strip before i changed my mind, deciding to go look for Red instead.

I headed in the direction i saw Red walk in 10 minutes ago. After a few minutes of a fast paced walk, i could make out a small figure within the lake. I opened my mouth to shout before i paused. I remembered that Red didn't want me to see him naked, or at least in the same room or even a nearby space while he was changing.

I smirked before i quickly and quietly headed in to the trees. I used the trees as a way of hiding with being spotted. I made sure to watch my footing, not wanting to alert Red by accidentally stepping on a twig. Once i was a couple of behind Red. I carefully stripped before cannon balling in to lake.

I sank slightly before i quickly resurfaced, when i came back up for breath i was facing away from Red. I turned around and faced Red. As i did, i could hear a very angry scream. "JACKSON". When i heard that voice i knew i was as good as dead. 

'Maybe i shouldn't have done that' i told myself. I swam closer towards Red, only to see him backing further away, his left side hitting the side of the lake. I hugged Red, pressing our bodies against each other for even more warmth. As i hugged him and closed my eyes, i could feel him stiffen and flinch.

Confused and not knowing what was happening, i placed my hand on his hips and lifted up as much as could out of the water, making his anything above his knees hanging up in to the air. That was when Red started to proper struggle, trying break free from my grip.

I opened up my to look at Red, i was confused as to why Red, i mean we were both guys after all. So it didn't matter if we both saw other naked. But boy was i wrong. Red had slight curves, a pair of small boobs, a vagina and also a red deformed arm. Which didn't matter, his arm was the last thing on my mind.

"R-red, y-you're a g-g-girl?" i stuttered out. I was shocked. Now it all made sense. His feminine like features, his high-pitched voice and why he - no she - always felt insecure about changing if i was even close by.

I was brought out of my shock when i heard her speak. "I did nae want anyone teh know. Even yeh" Red said, a light blush creeping on to her face. I could feel something wet hitting my face. That was when i noticed that Red was crying.

I let her down once in to the water and hugged her again. I placed our heads on to each other shoulders as i gently rubbed her back in a smoothing way. "Shush, it okay. I understand. Listen i don't care if your a girl, your important to me Red. Your my only friend and i'm here for you whenever you need me. Okay?" i reassured her.

I could feel her nod against my shoulder, her hair tickling my right cheek slightly as she moved. "It's okay to cry. I'll be here for you" i whispered. Red let out her tears, i could fell them lightly running down my back and mixing with the lake water.

We stayed in that position for what felt like hours, but what was really about half an hour, before her crying stopped which was soon replaced with quite, shallow breaths, telling me that she was asleep. I sighed, remembering that this also happened when the had first met back in Black Stone Village a week ago.

I then placed Red on the ground at the edge of the lake before i climbed up and out of the lake by Reds feet. I looked at where our clothes were. I noticed that Reds clothes were filthy. So went and grabbed my top - which was the cleanest piece of clothing that either of us had - and put it on Red, to cover her private parts.

I then placed on my bottoms, not wanting to walk around naked, gathered the remaining clothing including our shoes. I carried the shoes in my hands while i had placed the clothing on Red before picking her up and carrying bridal back to where our things were.

Luckily for me Red wasn't all that heavy and that i was slightly stronger than any 9 year old homeless boy should be. 

After a silent walk back to the so-called camp, i placed Red down on the ground. Luckily for us there hadn't been any rain around this area for days so the ground was perfectly dry. I then changed her in to the - thankfully - dry clean clothes i had cleaned early on.

After i also dressed myself, i went to the pack bag and pulled out a large blanket and pillow that we brought a few days ago with most of the money that we stole after pick pocketing some nobles and those of the upper classes. Though we also made sure that they weren't from the middle classes or below.

Just the highers one since they have any problems with money since they are greedy bastards who are willing to go through great lengths just so that they buy woman and whatever the hell they want, they didn't even care about those who starved or were in poverty with a lack of proper education.

The blanket was a little thin, it had little flower and star patterns at the bottom. Although the blanket was thin it was early summer so we would be fine for a while before we had to buy a new pack bag and a think blanket and warm clothes for us. Even new shoes since cheap ones never last for very, at most they usually last 5 months or so.

I placed the spare clean clothing in to the pack bag before i started scrub cleaning the clothes we both wore earlier on today. Once done i placed them on the rope - which i left up - to let them also dry. I then walked over to the tree only a few feet away where i had placed Red under.

The tree provided good cover so if did rain while we were asleep, we wouldn't get wet and fortunately neither would our clothes that would need to dry over night. It was getting late, the sun had almost finished setting. I decided to crawl in to the blanket, though did so carefully in order to not wake Red up from her beauty sleep.

It was good that the pillow allowed to people to rest their heads on it, though it did make quite cramped. "Goodnight, Red. Sweet dreams" i whispered gently before falling in to a deep slumber. Resting my brain until the next morning.

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	5. The One-Sided Confessions

**~~Red POV~~**

I woke up to the sounds of light breezes of the wind, rustling of the trees and chrips and tweets of the birds, although it was still dark. So my guess is that was around 3 to 4 in the morning. 

I tried to sit up but found it hard to do so, maybe it was because i felt weak. Or maybe it was because of the extra weight on my waist. 

Wait. What! Extra weight on my waist. I lifted the blanket up slightly and looked under to see a arm draped over my waist. 

I looked at the arm in fear and shock. My eyes followed it up until my eyes landed on to the face of the person that was touching me. I immediately calmed after seeing it was Jackson. 

Then a bunch of memories came rushing back to me about what happened to me before i passed out. I sighed, i knew that i wouldn't be able to keep my true gender a secret forever. 

But i didn't except for Jackson to find out so fast. I was hoping to that if he where to find out, it would've been well over a month. 

I guess luck isn't on my side, i'm not actually suprised. The only luck i've ever had was when i managed to escape from getting beatings or being killed and when i first met Jackson. 

I turned around to face the still sleeping older boy. 'He actually has a cute face' i thought. 

I was shocked when i realised what i had thought. I shaked my head but looking at Jackson once again. 

For what felt like an eternity, but was really 5 minutes, i stared at Jacksons adorable face.

I then instinctively snuggled closer to him and wrapped my human looking around, since my left side was laying pressed against the dry, slightly grassy ground around Jacksons hip. 

I placed my head under his chin and my face pressed against his collarbone. As i did this i could feel Jackson's grip around my waist tighten, making my body press against him more than it was before so. 

I stayed in that position - of course so did Jackson - for a while until i fell asleep once more. As i slept the only thing that was on my mind was what Jackson had told me yesterday. 

_'You're important to me.' 'I'll be here for you.'_

**~~Jackson POV~~**

I was awoken from my slumber by something pressing against the my neck and collarbone. It didn't take me long to realise that the movement was caused by Red. 

I decided to pretend like i was still sleeping, i then tightened my grip on her waist bring her whole body closer to mine. 

I then waited for a while before i could hear breath shallow breathes, i could then tell that she have fallen asleep once again. 

I carefully removed my arm from her waist and tilted her head up to look at me. I then leaned down slightly and kissed softly on the lips. 

I stayed there for a few minutes before i retreated and moved back in to our previous position. 

"I love you. My little Red. I've loved since the day we met. I won't let you go. You're mine for now and forever. I promise" i silently whispered, not wanting to wake her up. 

I placed my face in to her hair and smelt it. I love the sweet smell of cinnamon with a slight hint of vanilla. 

I then soon afterwards followed Red in to a deep and peaceful sleep. For the next for hours, considering it was still quite early in the morning. 

 

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, in this chapter, as well as future chapters, i've involved the Inner Noah Wisely and also made it so that Jackson and Inner Wisely are able to communicate with each other. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**_'Inner Noah (Wisely) speaking to Jackson'_ **

**'Jackson speaking to Wisely'**

**~~Jackson POV~~**

I woke up to find Red no longer sleeping beside. Panic and anxiety grew up within me, i sat up and looked around looking for the said person. 

I then noticed Red sitting at the lakes edge, cross-legged. She was watching as the sunlight hit the lake water making glitter and shine brightly. 

I sighed and stood up before walking up to join Red was we watched the beautiful scenery before us. I yawned as i was still sleepy. 

I sat down beside her to the left of her and took her hand and held it in mine. "Morning Red, did you enjoy your sleep" i asked her. 

She looked up at me and smiled slightly. She nodded as a reply before looking back towards the stunning lake. After a few minutes of silence Red spoke "Yeh were wrong" "Huh?"

I titled my head in confusion as the sudden words. "Ya said they were neh any life in tha lake. I caught some fish. Stupid bastard" she mumbled. 

My mouth made an 'O' shape as i finally understood what she meant. I chuckled at the little nickname she usually calls me. 

"Red" i said. Red turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry. For not listening to you. You've always told me to never disturb you when you change or have a small wash. But yesterday..."  i paused for a moment and sighed. 

"...Yesterday i didn't listen and i'll understand if you hate me now" i continued. I looked in the opposite direction of her. 

It hurt just thinking that she would hate me. I didn't want her to hate me, i wanted her to love me instead. 

"Idiot. I can't hate ya. Even if i wanna" Red replied, i looked at her surprised. 

"Really?" i asked shocked. Red merely nodded. She leaned closer towards me, i didn't move since i wanted to be as close to me as possible and never let her go, and she rest her head on my right shoulder. 

I then tilted my head so that it was also resting on her head. I could feel her hair tickling against then skin of my cheek. I closed my eyes also to stop any of her hair from brushing my eyes. Now that, would hurt. 

We stayed like that for a bit before we broke apart, although the voice inside my head wouldn't shut up. 

 _ **'Don't let her go. She's ours. Keep her close'**_ it particular screamed. 

 **'Shut up'** i replied. To be honest i didn't know why, but ever since i met Red, i've been having this stupid voice in my head and he won't shut up. 

He's been telling me to do things to Red, like claim her. And killing anyone who would dare harm her or try to take her away. Just thinking about the things he says makes me shiver. 

And this voice seems to like to call himself Wisely. What a weird name. 

We had eat, talked, eat again and slept. Like last night we slept within each others arms. 

 _ **'Mine. Forever mine'**_ those were the last words i heard before drifted of to sleep. For some reason Wisely loves Red. 

Even though he is a voice i couldn't help the feeling that he's not just a voice but something else. Something much more worse. 

 

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been reading this, as well as for the Kudos and Bookmarks that i've been giving, i 'm really grateful. 
> 
> Also i have another coming out, it will be called Fated Love and it will be a Tyki x FemAllen.

_'Inner **Noah (Wisely) speaking to Jackson'**_

**'Jackson speaking to Inner Wisely'**

**3 Months Later**

**~~Red POV~~**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. My body was warm and between a pair of arms, belonging to the boy i have fell in love with. 

Normally if i woke up within a pair of arms i would be startled and trying to break free. But i have came to getting used to it since this has been happening since Jackson found out that i was girl. 

I got out of Jackson's arms and went out to look for some fruit. Yesterday afternoon, me and Jackson decided to stay here for a while after finding fresh, clean and ready to pick-and-eat fruit. 

There were apples, edible berries and oranges. 

We camped at the edge of an open area with trees surrounding it. There was daisy's and tulips everywhere. It was a beautiful sight to see. 

The sun was shining brightly, even though the trees were blocking most of the light, seeing how it was still early in the morning. 

I walked up to a tree with some red apples and pick them before walking up to a bush with some strawberries before walking back over to Jackson with the food and woke him up. 

"Hey, Jackson. Wake up i got you some food for you to eat. Jackson, JACKSON, WAKE UP!!!" at first i started at a whisper before i began to get annoyed and i yelled instead. 

When i yelled Jackson jumped up in to a sitting position as he groaned and rubbed his eyes. I giggled at this because he looked kid of cute like that. 

Jackson looked at me when i giggled, i stopped amd blushed before handing him half of the food that i was carrying. He thanked me before we started eating together and when we were finished we looked around some more for a better idea of the area we would be staying for possibly a week. 

We sometimes stayed a whole week in places if we were away from any human society but also in a good place to stay if it was safe also. 

Within 3 months, me and Jackson travelled from Black Stone Village near Newcastle to the southern outskirts of London. We travelled quite far, and we've only walked since people will think that we stole if we used money for transportation. 

After about an hour or so of having a look around, me and Jackson had some food once again. It was currently around midday, with the sunlight touching our skin with warmth. 

"Hey, Jackson. Yeh know tha we been 'voiding civilization for a while now, i was thinking 'bout going teh tha next town. We need momey and warmer things, since winter's gonna be here soon" i said. 

Jackson was a bit shocked when i mentioned going to populated areas. Also if you haven't noticed yet, my English has gotten better. Jackson had taught me, which i didn't really approve on but hey, i least i don't sound so Scottish. 

(A/N: I'm from Scotland and there is a lot of people with proper education but prefer speaking slang amd what not). 

"If you want to, though i'm a little suprised that you said that since it's been a little over a month since we met and we've only been in towns or cities for stealing or buying with stolen money" Jackson exclaimed. 

I nodded and continued to eat my fresh found food. 


	8. Visiting Population

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Jacksom revisit human population. How will Red handle it. Will her fear of the past overwhelm her.

**~~Normal POV~~**

"Come on Red. It's not that bad, we're just going to be there for like, what, an hour or so. You don't have to worry at all. I'lp be right with you the entire time. Okay?" a young boy asked an evern younger frightened girl. 

The frightened girl nodded her head as she tightly held the hand of the young boy. The walked in to a large city while it buzzed with liveliness. 

Children their age were laughing and playing with each other, while adults were either working, talking to each other or just minding their own business. 

Although sometimes an adult or two would look towards the travelling children, Red and Jackson. 

They walked hand in hand looking for their victim as to who they were going to pick pocket from. They people living in this city were either from the middle class or above. 

After a while of searching, Red noticed a wealthy man with a long spilt coat with a high top hat with ridiculous decorations. There were small balls and bright colored ribbons. 

The man looked about mid-30's, he had a slight beard and a slightly tanned color of skin. He had amber eyes that were filled with a distance look, as if he was thinking of something. I had a crane that went as high as his waist. 

Also wore a expensive looking suite that was probably made from the finest quality of fabric. 

Red nugged Jackson before pointing towards the said man. He immediately understood the message telling him that Red had picked out the perfect target. 

Red and Jackson separated but stayed close to each other. Red walked past him, but not empty handed like she was before so. 

She quickly moved a few metres before handing the wallet to Jackson, making sure that the man didn't see it. Just after they finished hiding the wallet, the man came out of his daze and checked his pockets. 

'He noticed' Red thought as she started to sweat. They kept a walking at a steady pace, trying not to look suspicious but they also made sure to keep an eye on their just robbed victim. 

"Let's get outta here" Red whispered to Jackson as she believed it to be the perfect time to do a runner before they get questioned or possibly caught. 

Jackson nodded before they both went in to a allyway which led to another street. As they exited, they saw large buildings with many shops. 

They quickly left the city for that day, they would return tomorrow or at least not for a while anyway since the block who got stolen from had a lot of money on him. As well as some sweets. 

**~~Millennium Earl POV~~**

Today was an absolutely lovely day. Sun splitting the trees and a lovingly light breeze. Birds chirping as they talked to their own kind. 

'Oh how i wish that i could share this with my family' i thought. Not everyone had awakened yet. Only two have so far, with them both being half brothers. 

Sheril Kamelot, the current Noah of Desires, had woken up a few years back. Then Tyki Mikk, the current Noah of Pleasure, had woken about a year ago now. I wish the others would quickly awaken soon also. I miss them so much. 

I was struck with the sudden pull. A family member was very close by, most likely two judging by how strong the pull was. The pull was getting even stronger now. 

'Their moving closer to me. Just stay still until it becomes too strong to resist' i thought, it was a good idea. 

It was so hard to stay still now, it was like i was standing right beside them. I could see a flash of dark red walking past me. As it did the pull grew weaker. 

I looked up to see the flash of dark red belonging to a little girl who held the hand of a young boy who looked around the same age as her. As i looked in to their eyes - although it was only a quick glance - i could already tell that they both carried a Noah within them. 

As i was about to step forward to follow them, i could feel something missing from my pockets. I quickly checked my pockets to find that my wallet was no longer on me. 

'Did the girl just pick pocket me and stole my money' i asked myself. I was gobsmacked. 

I quickly got over it as i realised that they had entered an alleyway. I quietly followed, making sure to stay hidden. I followed them to the edge of the forest before i turned in to my complete Noah form where i looked sort of like a scary clown from your nightmares. 

I followed them to large area with fruit growing freshly and a small circular clearing where the sun touched as daisies were being plucked by the small girl. 

I watched in the shadows as the little girl made a daisy chain for the boy and placed it on his head. "There yeh go Jackson" the girl said cheerfully. 

I smiled at the scene as the boy named Jackson thanked her. 

'It's good to see that even before their awakening that they get along well. I wonder if the will still get along as well as they are or even better than they are now' i wondered. 

I continued to watch them both and soon found out that the girl was called 'Red' which was a weird name in my opinion. She's probably never been given a real name before so she picked one up from living on the streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there was anything wrong or anything that i could improve on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. The Creepy Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Millennium Earl is keeping a close eye on his yet-to-awaken family members. Will Red and Jackson notice their new stalker? 
> 
> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ^_^

**'Inner Wisely speaking to Jackson'**

_**'Jackson speaking to Inner Wisely'**_

**"Telepathic message between Noah's and Akuma's"**

**One Week Later**

**~~Jackson POV~~**

For the past week me and Red have been feeling like we were being watched. It all started when we left pick pocket that rich man. 

And it had felt worse when we entered the forest. We couldn't see who was following us and we feared that it was possibly the police. So me and Red came up the idea. 

Red would pretend to be a cute and sweet girl making me a daisy chain for me to wear. While act as a young innocent boy who appears to be very well known companion. 

The idea was a good one. Nobody would suspect two innocent little kids. 

Also Wisely seemed to be excited about the idea of Red making up something to wear, even if it apart of the plan to trick the stalker. 

 **'Mine. Mine. Mine'** Wisely growled out. Whenever he talks i start to get a migraine. 

 _ **'Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yours. Yours. Yours. But remember who gets to actually touch. You just sit back, shut up and watch because you're getting on my nerves'**_  i replied. 

He always said that Red was his when in matter of fact, she was mine and that son of a bitch Wisely could go fuck himself. Pardon my French viewers, but it's true. 

 **'Bastard'**  Wisely muttered, i pretended not to hear seeing how there was no point in talking to a silly voice. 

"Hey Jackson, yeh almost finished with tha packing" Red asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"Yeah, almost done. I've just got to deal with the ropes and new new clothing that's all. And you?" i too asked. "Just picking from food for tha travel. Good thing tha yeh brought tha basket yesterday" Red said. 

During our stay together, Red had gotten better with her English, while she grew taller by an inch or two. Her hair also grew a little, her fringe that reached just above her eyebrows now hanged over her eyes. 

And as she grew taller, she became more beautiful. I watched as Red walked over to me and talking. "Oi, Jackson. I'm finished are yeh done yet or are yeh gonna keep looking at meh?" Red asked. 

Her beautiful and smooth looking lips moved as she talked before the turned in to a deep frown. Even as they were in a frown, they were still beautiful. 

**~~Tyki POV~~**

For three i've been watching the two kids how will one day will be part of the Noah Family. And will be my new brother and sister. I'm to know that i would soon get mew family members, but why was i assigned to babysitting them. 

Yeah i didn't exactly introduce myself but i kept watching two kids because of the Lord Millennium Orders. I just really wanted to go and stay with Eeez and the gang. But no, i can't even have a smoke otherwise they will smell it. 

I mentally sighed as they finished packing and started to walk away. I sent a telepathic message to the Earl.  **"Lord Millennium. They children are on the move. Can you send Lulubell to come here and replace me. I also have a plan for her to make it easier to keep and eye on them"** i said. 

 **"Okay Tyki-pon. Lulubell with be with you shortly. Until then, please keep a close eye on them"** i could hear the Earl say. I followed the kids for a few hours before i saw a black cat with a white diamond like shape on it's forehead. 

I immediately knew that it was Lulubell. "I'm sure that the Earl told you i had an idea that only you can do" i told her. Lulubell nodded so i continued.

"I want you to stay in that form and pretend to be a real kitten, it's best if it's a baby so it's cuter and easier to trick them in to adopting. If that doesn't work then a wee pup or a pet bird. That way you be closer to them" i explained. 

"So you wanna do. Although you must act like a real cat. Got it?" i asked Lulubell, she merely nodded her head and transformed in to a smaller size. A small kitten, who looked just a couple of weeks old. 

Lulubell then took my place in watching the kids. I watched as she approached the little girl and meow, gaining not only the girl's attention but also the boy's. 

"Aaahhh, so cute. Jackson can we please keep her. Please, please she's just so cute. Any way we have enough money from stealing and all. So we'll be fine" the girl said to the boy. 

"Red, we can't look after an animal. Neither of us have any experience with animals" the boy, Jackson exclaimed. 

"Please. It's just a kitten. It's abandoned just like us" Red said. To be honest, i hope that she would awaken after her 16th birthday. I can tell that one day that Red would grow up in to a beautiful lady. 

"Fine. Just please remember that we have a creepy stalker watching us. So if it runs out of sight, then we're leaving it be. For good. Got it?" Red nodded at Jackson's question. 

I was quite offended. I was not a creepy stalker. I was just following my the order that i was given by the Lord Millennium. 


	10. Remembering The Cruel Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank Alaera, XxxBellaBellaxxX and the 7 guests for the Kudos. I also to thank everyone for reading Young Noah Meeting. I really appreciate it. XD

**~~Normal POV~~**

It was a cold morning as the autumn winds brushed against the sleeping kids and their new pet kitten Bell. Red had decided the name since Bell always played with any bells that she had found. 

Ever since Red and Jackson had taken in Bell, their stalker had stopped following them and they had more freedom when exploring the area around them. 

Bell was a adorable small kitten with a patch of white which was in the form of a diamond on her forehead and a small white patch on her stomach. 

Red and Jackson had been taking care of Bell for almost three weeks now, at first Jackson only accepted Bell because of Red wanting a pet. 

It was only recently that he had actually accepted the cat. Although Jackson's Inner voice, Wisely, had been even more against it and he still is. 

But since Red had been enjoying Bell's company, he had quietened down - a lot - although he was still against it but only a little. 

**~~Red POV~~**

I woke up to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and looked up to the sleeping face of Jackson, the boy who i love with all my heart. Even thinking of him makes my heart race and when i look at him it felt like my heart was gonna explode. 

I snuggled closer to him, trying to gain more warmth. As i moved closer, i could feel something rummaging at my abdomen. I moved back to my previous position and peeked under the medium thick covers to see Bell. 

'Oops, i guess i squashed her awake' i thought as Bell silently meow. She crawled up to where my head was before curling in to a ball of fur. She gave my nose a quick lick before falling to sleep again. 

I smiled at her actions, Bell could just be so cute when she acted like that. I kissed her diamond shaped mark before i scartched the back of her ear, making her purr as she leaned in to my fingers. 

"You're just so cute, ya know that Bell" i told her. Bell's eyes peeled opened as she looked at me. 

After me and Jackson had taken in Bell, Jackson had me improve with my English, which was a total pain in the backside in my opinion. But it was useful for whenever i get caught. 

I've got caught a few times when some police officers had seen me with a good amount of money, so they fought that i was stealing but when i spoke to the them all nice and polite and respectful saying that my parents had given me money for buying some needed things. 

They all accepted my lie, thinking that there was no way that a street rat would be given a proper education or could at least be able to speak proper English. 

'Stupid bastards. The lot of them' i thought each time when they had let me go. Good thing i'm good at acting.

And it was all thanks to Jackson for teaching me re English. 

For a while, i stared at Jackson and Bell, they were the closest thing to a family that i've every had. Even more so than the orphanage that i lived in for the first five years of my life before i ran away. I'd rather live on the streets then live in that horrible place. 

Back when i lived in the orphanage, i was always abused by the other children, whether they were older or younger than me. The only one who didn't abuse me, was the director. But he was a priest so it was explainable. 

But what wasn't explainable was why Father Vincent - the director - was letting the other children get away with hitting and calling me terrible names. 

They would hitting me so hard, they mostly would burst ny skin open. They also would use a knife and stab me, mainly in my left arm. But sometimes they would stab in my abdomen and shoulders. 

And when they were done, they would leave me to bleed out, hopefully to die since i was nothing but a 'moster', 'devil-spawn', 'filthy abomination' etc. 

I've been called many names, they used the fact that i was abandoned at birth saying 'you're that much of a monster even your own family abandoned you' or 'you're nothing but a bastard's child, unwanted amd completely worthless.' 

I've heard it all, so many times that people's words no longer hurts me. 

I still have scars from their stabbings, of when they left me to die. Unfortunately for me, i'm extremely unlucky and i just can't seem to die. I'd rather die than life that life. I've even cut my wrist open so i could end my own life. 

But i never died. No matter what. It's like God wants me to suffer. 

Thinking of my past was starting to make me cry, which resulted in Jackson and Bell waking up each of them from their sleep. 

No matter how hardi tried to stop myself i couldn't, in fact it did the opposite and became worst instead. 

"Hey Red. What's wrong?" Jackson asked me concernly. I rolled away from him as we were both still in a laying position. I didn't want him to see me in this state. I shook my head not wanting him to know anything. 

"Red. Please tell wants wrong, whatever it is i'll listen. Trust me" Jackson reassured. I turned around and hugged him tightly. I hid my face in his chest, my tears soaking his clothes. 

"I-i w-w-was just r-remember m-my past" i sob, i couldn't even speak my words properly, it was too hard to do so. 

For what felt like an eternity i cried with Jackson comforting me. I fell alseep in to a deep endless sleep for the next few hours within Jackson's arms. 


	11. The Argument Of Two

**"Wisely talking to Jackson"**

_**"Jackson talking to Wisely"** _

**~~Jackson POV~~**

I held Red in my arms as she weeped for a while. Her tears wetting my shirt and some even falling on to Bell when she tried to comfort Red. 

It was a loving a act. 

Red started sniffing and hiccup. I chuckled, which resulted a lazy punch from Red. "What's so funny?" she asked, great, now she's pissed off. 

"You know, whenever you usually cry you always fall asleep afterwards. Which is a shame since your so cute when you're asleep" i replied. I flinced when Red punched me once again.

I gave out a emall playful laugh as Red pulled away. As Red stood up, i grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to me before wrapping my arms around her slim waist. 

"If there's anything that you need or want to talk about. I'm always here for you. Remember that" i whispered in her ear. Red nodded before pulling away from me once again as grabbed a pair of clean clothes and hid behind a couple of trees and bushes as she changed. 

I sighed and stood up also, i looked down at Bell, my hazel brown eyes meeting golden amber ones. "Heya Bell, do you want some food. I'm sure you're quite hunger?" i asked. 

Bell meowed as she rubbed herself against my leg, purring noises escaping from her throat. I bended down and picked her up gently before walking to our second packbag. We had to buy another packbag for others things. Like cat food, water, shoes and extra gloves to help hide Red's deformed arm. 

I've always wondered what had caused the deformity, a disease, a curse. Whaif she kidnapped and used as an experiment. What if she was abducted by aliens. WHAT IF RED IS ACTUALLY AN ALIEN. OH MY GOD, WILL SHE EAT MY BRAINS OUT. Wait! Isn't that a zombie? 

 **"What an idiot"** Wisely grumbled in annoyance. I pouted and mentally linked back  ** _"oh why don't you just bugger off for once, you're getting on my_   _nerves"_ "i'm getting on your nerves. Sorry to disappoint you jackass but your the one who's useless as a penny! Dickwad"** the son of a bitch sassed back. I swear, sometimes i wish he would fuck right off. 

After that Red came back in a different set of clothing and her hair moving to the side every now and then as the wind breezed. "Hey, what happened to your ribbon?" i asked Red. 

She looked at me then down to her right hand. She opened her clenched hand, letting the red ribbon fall to the ground. The ribbon was in two pieces and by the looks of it, it had snapped. I looked up at Red again and sighed. 

"Don't worry, i'll get you a new one for you. We'll have to go to in to another though. The villagers know that it use whose doing all the stealing. So we have to move away again today" i said. 

"Fine then. But ya better remember" Red replied as she walked over to me and Bell, she picked up the cat and walked away. I pouted at the fact that she was ignoring me and giving Bell all of her attention. 

And when Red was out of sight, Wisely started to piss me off again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, they're within the United Kingdom (UK). So the British Pound and the Penny's will be used instead. Plus i'm from Scotland in the UK. 
> 
> 1 GBP (£) = 1.33 USD ($)  
> 1 GBP (£) = 1.72 CAD  
> 1 GBP (£) = 1.75 AUD  
> 1 GBP (£) = 1.20 EUR (€)  
> 1 GBP (£) = 140.90 JPY (¥)


	12. The 14th's Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late updates. New Internet network.

**~~Red POV~~**

I missed my ribbon. I hated having my hair down since it always got in the way of what i was trying to see. And sometimes strands of my hair would go in to my eyes, it really irritated me. 

And when Jackson said he pick out a new ribbon for me, i was glad and happy. Glad since my hair would then finally stop bugging me. Happy since Jackson would be picking out something for me to wear, even if it's not going to be very see able. 

Today me and Jackson were moving out again, this time instead of heading south, we were going to head west. It was a nice change since we've only ever travelled south. We had spent the entire day travelling. I carried some of the things while Jackson carried the rest. 

But then again, i was also holding Bell in my arms almost the entire time as she slept. As we walked along a long and dirty road, i started to a sing to a song that i had never heard before. 

"Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni suita. 

Ikiazuku hai no naka no honou. 

Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao. 

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no. 

Yume~ Yume~

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni. 

Umare ochita kagayaku omae. 

Ikouku no toshitsuki ga.

Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo. 

Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru. 

Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo. 

Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo" i finished singing. "Where did you hear that song from?" Jackson asked. I completely forgot that Jackson was there. I thought hard about where i heard it. "I don't know?" i honesty told him. 

**~~Wisely POV~~**

That song. The song that belongs to the 14th, and it was also the song that controlled the Noah's Ark. I was quite curious in how she knew the 14th's melody. Was she somehow related to the 14th, or was she the host for the Musician. I hoped that it was both was and wasn't true. 

I only hoped that she would be the 14th, cause if she was, Red would love for an eternity as long as she wasn't killed by the Exorcists or another Noah for that matter. But why i didn't want Red to be the 14th was because of Neah's betrayal all those years ago.

Would Red do the same? Would i have to kill her with my own hands? No, i would let the 14th take over her body, no matter what i have to do. 

Red is too pure and kind, and i refuse to let Neah corrupt her, he would damage her beyond prepare. From now on i will have to keep a closer eye on her to see any sign of an awakening. 

I watched everything through Jackson's eyes, i watched as he secretly kept his eyes on Red. He has been doing that since they meet all those months ago. I'm worried that if Red did follow in Neah's footsteps, me and Jackson would be unable to harm her and then we'd both be killed. 


	13. Chapter 13

**~~Normal~~**

It was a nice day, birds chirping and flowers blooming brightly. Well, in Portugal anyway. 

In one of the many large gardens of a large mansion sat a middle aged man wearing a suit that only the richest could wear. 

As the man sat in his four legged white chair, another man came up to the man sitting in his chair. The approaching man was in between his early 30's to early 40's. He had high cheekbones and wore a monologue. "Lord Millennium Earl, I have an update on the two young ones. It seems they are on the move again" he said as he did a slight bow to his respect for the man sitting in front of him.

"I see. Please inform Lulubell that i wish to personally speak to her. Oh and Sheril, also tell her to come when the children are sleeping" the Earl said. 

"Of course, i shall now take my leave" the man named Sheril replied, once again bowing before heading back inside the large mansion. 

'My brother and sister, please awaken soon. We are all waiting impatiently' the Earl thought before taking the last sip of his cuppa tea. He then stood up before heading out in search of victims to make himself more Akuma's. 

**Meanwhile. With Jackson & Red.**

 

**~~Normal POV~~**

Red and Jackson were walking along another long and dusty path, although this time they were walking inside of a forest. The path was a shortcut and would of saved them a few more extra days of walking, that including no breaks and them walking at a fast pace the entire time. 

"Meow" Bell meowed, looking up at Red with her golden feline eyes as if she was pleading or wanting something. "Are you hungry?" Jackson asked with a small smile. Bell meowed again before she was quickly feed and the journey continued in a deafening silence. 

Even the forest was silent, which was kind of creepy. There shoupd of at least been some sort of noise as forests were was inhabited by many different animals. 

"Jackson, i'm starting to think that this was a bad idea" Red spoke up, breaking the silence. "Don't worry, it can't be anything too bad" Jackson replied reassuringly. Red nodded before the silence returned again.

Lulubell watched their interaction carefully, she sensed for any sort of presence nearby only to find none. Which was strange seeing they were in a forest. 

 


	14. Note

I'm sorry for the short previous chapter. And also for not updating, school been back on for a month or so and i'm doing at least 4 or 5 National 5's.

I'll update again soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

 

**~~Normal POV~~**

I was raining heavily that day, just like day when Red and Jackson first met in the village of Blackstone. Red's dark auburn hair had grown again and the same went with Jackson. Jackson was thinking on get a pair of sissors so that they could later cut their hair as it was bothering Red, so if it bothered Red then it also bothered Jackson.

Red and Jackson were currently standing under a tall tree as they used it as some sort of shelter from the rain. It was just the two of them again as a few nights ago when Red and Jackson were asleep, Bell has gone and disappeared.

They at first thought that Bell was kidnapped, but that conclusion had disappeared when they noticed that they still had all of their possessions, including their money. So if Bell was taken, then so would be our possessions.

Ever since Bell had disappeared Red hasn't been all that cheerful and talked less then she usually did. Jackson was a little glad that Bell had left since Red would then paying more attention now, but now that Red's like this, he wants to get Bell back. All for Red's sake.

**~~Tyki POV~~**

I was travelling with my human companions John, Cole and the newest of our addition is a young Portuguese orphan that we had came across while we had done some exploring in my home country. His name was Eeez, well he didn't actually have a name but that's what John calls him so that's what we call him now.

Eeez kid of reminded me of that male kiddo that I had to watch a while back, i have had this strange feeling ever since i first met my unawakened brother and sister. The feeling was similar to that of longing and curiosity. 

Curious as to which Noah would awaken and longing for my younger sjsiblings to finally awaken. I guess the feelings must be coming from my Inner Noah as it is really his sibling and not mine, its already a pain in the ass to deal with Sheril as it is. 

 _Ring. Ring._ A nearby telephone ringed as me and my friends stood on the platform as we waited for our train to come. I looked at the telephone and i headed towards it sighing as i knew who would be on the other side. 

I picked up the handle and placed it to my ear. "Yes?" i said. "Hello Tyki-pon. Come to the Ark we're having a family meeting amd every one is going to be there" the caller said, it definitely was the Millennium Earl, as he was the only one who ever called me that annoying nickname. 

I hanged up and went over to my friends, telling them i had another job to do before taking my suitcase and bag with me. When i knew that no one was around i changed in to my Noah form before opening a gate to the Ark. 

I walked to the dining room and sat in my usual seat as me and the few others who were already there waited for the others to show up. 

After the fmily dinner was finished i left before Road could force me to do her homework. 

'I wonder how Eeze and that are doing. Now that i think about it i wonder how the kiddo's are' i thought as i walked in the complete white city of the Ark. 

'I'm too tired right now and i maybe as well have a break from the gang for a bit' i thought as i headed to my room for a nice and deep sleep. 


End file.
